Beetlejuice Animated Series (Season 1)
Beetlejuice Animated Series (Season 1) The first season of Beetlejuice: The Animated Series on ABC Saturday Mornings Critter Sitters Episode 1 Airdate: September 9, 1989 Beetlejuice gets a job baby-sitting. But Neitherworld babies are a bit more of a handful than Outerworld ones and Beetlejuice gets dragged before Judge Mental for a long string of offenses. Note: This is the pilot episode (first episode) of the animated series. The Big Face Off Episode 2 Airdate: September 16, 1989 Beetlejuice and Lydia compete against the reigning King and Queen of Gross on a popular Neitherworld TV show. Skeletons in the Closet Episode 3 Airdate: September 16, 1989 The skeletons in Beetlejuice's closet have accumulated so much over the years that the closet finally bursts. A Dandy Handy Man Episode 4 Airdate: September 23, 1989 Lydia is getting ready for the big photo show, but she can't decide which of her pictures is the best. Beetlejuice loves all of her work, and decides he wants to buy whichever photo she picks – but he doesn't have any money. Out of My Mind Episode 5 Airdate: September 23, 1989 Beetlejuice and Lydia have a fight after Beetlejucie gets her in trouble for pulling a prank on her parents involving Delia's world famous Spaghetti. Lydia banishes the ghost to the Neitherworld. Beetlejuice foolishly makes the comment that he can't get Lydia out of his mind and accidentally teleports her there. Lydia meets up with Beetlejuice's wimpy Will Power and overbearing Prankenstein. Stage Fright Episode 6 Airdate: September 30, 1989 Miss Shannon's School is putting on Romeo and Juliet, and Lydia tries out for the part of Juliet. But Claire wants it too and sabotages Lydia's audition to get the role. For revenge, Lydia becomes the costume designer and designs a costume she knows Claire will hate, but Beetlejuice's got other plans for revenge. Spooky Tree Episode 7 Airdate: September 30, 1989 Lydia's favorite tree, Spooky, is slated to be cut down so the road can be widened. Beetlejuice, in a fit of generosity, grants Spooky with the gift of locomotion, allowing the tree to run rampant through the town. Laugh of the Party Episode 8 Airdate: October 7, 1989 It's Halloween and Claire's throwing the biggest bash in Peaceful Pines until Lydia announces that she, too will throw a party. But there are a few problems: 1) all she has to wear is a cute pink bunny costume after Delia gets involved; 2) there will be no food or decorations; and 3) no one is coming. Well, never fear, Mr. Beetleman is here! Beetlejuice introduces Peaceful Pines to "Party People in a Can", and boy, the town will never be the same. Worm Welcome Episode 9 Airdate: October 14, 1989 Beetlejuice has a run-in with a newly-hatched Sandworm and Lydia accidentally calls him out of the Neitherworld while he's in contact with it, so they both teleport to the Outerworld. Bad Neighbor Beetlejuice Episode 10 Airdate: October 21, 1989 Beetlejuice's neighbors kick him out, so he tries to be a "good neighbor". But unfortunately, Beetlejuice's idea of a good neighbor isn't quite the same one his friends have. Campfire Ghouls Episode 11 Airdate: October 21, 1989 Beetlejuice (disguised as Betty Juice), Lydia, Bertha and Prudence go camping in the Neitherwoods. Pest o' the West Episode 12 Airdate: October 28, 1989 Beetlejuice takes Lydia on a trip to a Neitherworld Wild West town, where the locals promptly make Beetlejuice their new sheriff. Bizarre Bazaar Episode 13 Airdate: November 4, 1989 Miss Shannon teams up Lydia and Claire to run this year's haunted house at the bazaar. Lydia's got some good and scary ideas, but Claire's got other plans and ruins everything. Pat on the Back Episode 14 Airdate: November 4, 1989 Beetlejuice says he deserves a "pat on the back" and he gets one, in the form of a weird little guy with an Irish accent who actually grows out of his back. Poopsie Episode 15 Airdate: November 11, 1989 The Monster Across the Street is going to a Monster Across the Street convention and he leaves Poopsie in Beetlejuice's care for the day. It's the Pits Episode 16 Airdate: November 11, 1989 Beetlejuice makes it big as an armpit musician and throws his friends out in the cold. Prince of the Neitherworld Episode 17 Airdate: November 18, 1989 Neitherworld royalty Prince Vince falls in love with Lydia and asks Beetlejuice for some help in winning her heart. Quit While You're a Head Episode 18 Airdate: December 2, 1989 Beetlejuice's head is kidnapped by headhunters. Cousin B.J. Episode 19 Airdate: December 9, 1989 Lydia's Aunt Zapora and Uncle Danport and Aunt May and Uncle Clyde come for a visit. Beetlejuice's Parents Episode 20 Airdate: December 9, 1989 Lydia and Beetlejuice go to see the latter's parents. His mother is a neat freak and his father is a workaholic. Visit the Warner Bros. website website at: www.warnerbros.com. Category:Beetlejuice animated series Category:Season 1